deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rash vs Michelangelo
Description TMNT vs Battletoads! These two teams have been rivals for a while, and now their goofy attention-loving speedy fighters are going at it! Will Mikey prove worthy enough to take down a radical amphibian, or will Rash avenge Zitz's death?! Interlude Wiz: The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Boomstick: The Battletoads. Wiz: These two teams have rivalled for years, eventually bringing up the question... If a member of the TMNT and Battletoads where to fight, who would ultimately win? Boomstick: And so we stepped in, hoping to end this debate once and for all by claiming that the leader of the turtles, Leonardo, is a greater fighter then the leader of the toads, Zitz! Wiz: But you guy wanted more. So now we're pitting the two team's goofballs against each other. Michelangelo, the goofy Ninja Turtle. Boomstick: And Rash, the poorly named, yet badass Battletoad with aviators! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Rash Wiz: David Shar was a class clown, and had all the attention he wanted. But he was part of a three man group of nerds who were making an extremely hard video game. Boomstick: A class clown who was a nerd? I don't buy it. But it happened anyways, and the three game lovers made Battletoads! But then they were sucked into the game every time they turned it one, and were morphed into toads themselves! Wiz: Every time the game was turned on, they would be sent into the Toad arena to battle the evil Dark Queen. Boomstick: Oh ho, but these were not ordinary toads! They were fighting amphibian-men with superhuman strength and morphing abilities! Wiz: These morphing abilities allowed for the toads to grow their hands and feet for powerful punches and kicks. Rash himself can grow his limbs, along with put spikes on the floors of his shoes to strengthen his big kicks even more. Boomstick: Rash can turn his foot into an axe, morph his foot into a huge spiked ball and chain, and get metal claws on his hands! He can extend his tongue to grapple onto foes too! Wiz: Rash also has a Speeder Bike, which is a hover bike that he can call with a simple whistle. It's extremely fast, speedy enough to make Rash almost fly off the the thing. But he also can call it to smash into enemies and explode. Boomstick: Rash is powerful too! He can shake the earth with and average punch, he can smash giant holes into the ground with a giant fist punch! Plus he's so awesome that he made it into Killer Instinct over his leader, Zitz! Wiz: Unfortunately, Rash is extremely cocky, and is used to all this attention. He loves flamboyancy in his moves, making stealth difficult. And he trades power for speed. Boomstick: But with trading power for speed, it means that he is the fastest of his group! He held his own against Shovel Knight even! He has knee pads with spikes on them for powerful knee thrusts, and his shades are fucking awesome! There's just no stopping this goofball! Michelangelo Wiz: Michelangelo may not look like much, but he's actually a great ninja turtle. Named after Michelangelo Buonarroti, the famous artist, Mikey is not one to be taken lightly. Boomstick: At first glance, Mikey is immature and lazy, but he's actually sometimes the complete opposite. Mikey is the most agile of his four brothers, having his great dance and skateboarding skills shock the others. His balance is great, as he can skate around small pipes and tricky sewage areas no sweat. Mikey is a great fighter, being taught in the ways of Ninjutsu. He has the most raw power of the four, though he never decided to get the skill to develop it. Wiz: Mikey is the king of pranks. He can prank anyone at any time, given whether he's in the mood. His basic prank weapon is the water balloon, which he uses to drench and humiliate people. '' '''Boomstick: Normal turtles can lift 5x their normal strength. Mikey, being the average teenager weight, is about 120-130 pounds. This times five is about 600 POUNDS. These ninja turtles are great! Though apparently the creators didn't do the math, because his greatest shown feat is throwing a large crate at Spiderbite.' Wiz: His speed is great too. He can run faster than a trained athlete. Like the three other turtles, Mikey can swiftly jump into his shell to dodge an attack. This shell is very durable, but can crack from a powerful attack, such as' Vector's hammer'.'' '''Boomstick: Mikey is very stealthy, as he can run a top buildings without making a sound. Though he doesn't like it when stealth is used against him. His stamina is also very good. Being trained a ninja, Mikey's stamina is very good, and he can run for hours. Still, he's easily outsmarted, as he's definitely not the best turtle out there.' Wiz: So after all this, we can finally move onto weapons. His nunchucks aren't too powerful, but he is extremely powerful with them, and they are semi-retractable. His nunchucks also have a switchblade in them, slicing and dicing up his foes. Trust me, these nunchucks are crazy, even without the switchblade! They've been shown to smash right through the leg of a gigantic robot! Boomstick: But, at the time where parents complained about NUNCHUCKS being too violent, Mikey was given the grapple. He's strong with this too, as he can swing across ledges, and tie up his enemies. Wiz: He may be a "Usless Turtle", but he's still one of the best animal ninjas out there! Fight! Leonardo of the Ninja Turtles was meditating in the sewers, beside two halves of a toad-man's body named Zitz. Leonardo had defeated his opponent, and was concentrating to heal from his wounds. Then suddenly, Leo's brother, Michelangelo, walked in and sat next to his brother. "Leeeooo..." Mikey smiled, looking over to his older brother. "Mikey. I'm concentrating. Leave me be." Leo said annoyingly. "Alright, alright. I'll get off your case! But who's that… thing?" Mikey said, looking over to the top half of Zitz's body, that had lifeless eyes and a tongue hanging out. "I don't know. Some evil toad I attacked while he was walking the streets." Leo explained. "Leonardo! Come here to train! It's your turn!" Master Splinter called from another room. Leonardo sighed, stood up, then walked off. Mikey was left to his own doings. "Toad man, huh? Heh. He must've been weak..." Mikey smiled, jumping up and swinging around his Nunchucks. "Die, frog! Die! Ha ha!" Suddenly, somebody dropped down into the sewers. "So that's why Zitz was responding, huh?! You turtle freak killed 'em!" The person yelled, walking up to Mikey and getting into his fighting position. It was Rash, the clown of the Battletoads. "Another frog, huh? I'll finally get my time to beat the bad guy!" Mikey smirked, getting into his own fighting pose. "I'm crashing this party!" Fight! Mikey jumped right in the battle, slapping Rash silly with his Nunchucks. "And I'm just beginning!" Mikey sneered, swiftly smashing Rash to the left with a side kick. Rash hit the sewers wall, but quickly pushed himself off of it. "Die!" Rash punched Mikey strait in the face, then followed it up with a Spiked Boot Thrust. Mikey flew up into the air, hit off of the sewer's ceiling, then fell back down into the sewage water below. "I see how you want to play it!" Mikey said, standing up and wiping the gross water off of him. Mikey was a bout to attack again when— "I'm not done with you!" Rash responded, extending his tongue and making it latch onto Mikey's shoulder. Immediately, Michelangelo was pulled in close. Rash punched the turtle, then when Mikey was on the ground, Rash got his fist giant, and smashed the ground. The stone below the two crumbled around them, and soon a giant and deep hole formed. Mikey and Rash fell down. Rash quickly attached his rope to the top of the hole, and lowered down more slowly. Mikey then clung to the wall to slow his fall also. Michelangelo hopped towards the other side of the wall, and wh ile in the air, he took out his grappling hook, then grappled onto the top of the hole as well. "Copycat!" Rash yelled, going into his shell armor and swinging towards Mikey with incredible speed and force. Mikey noticed this, so he lifted up his legs for Rash to miss him. Just as Rash came back from out of the shell, Mikey let go of his grapple, and stomped on Dave's head, making the Battletoad let go of his own chain, and fall along with Mikey to the depths of the sewers. "This seems real familiar, dude!" Rash shouted, then putting his hands to his mouth and whistling. Suddenly, and floating Speeder Bike appeared under him. The Toad landed on it, and began racing around the pipes. Mikey had something of his own, taking a skateboard from off his back, jumping on it, then speeding towards Rash. Mikey eventually got close enough to Rash to just see him. Rash looked back and saw Mikey also. Rash raced around to avoid the pipes, then looked at the ground, and lunched it hard. The ground shook, and Mikey and his skateboard were launched into the air… which just gave the Ninja Turtle to show off his skills with a 360. "Woohoo! Take this!" Mikey laughed, making a water balloon splat against the bad of Rash's head. Rash decided to ignore this… until it happened again. And again. And again. Rash grew furious, but couldn't pay attention to that because… SHINK! A shuriken shot right into Rash's arm. Rash, in pain, began to slow down. So Mikey sped up… and ended up right next to the toad! Mikey released his Nunchuck's switchblade, then slashed Rash a couple more times. Rash was damaged. But he had to win. So Rash made his fist grow, and swung. But... where'd the turtle go? Rash stopped racing, then turned and looked up to see Mikey hanging on a ceiling pipe with his extended Nunchuck chains. Rash hopped off of his Speeder Bike. Mikey thought he was safe... But suddenly, Rash's legs grew into springs, and he hopped onto a disk. That disk shot up to strike Mikey, and the Teenage Ninja Turtle fell down. Mikey was going to be read to fight once more when— SLICE! Rash, with an axe foot, struck at Mikey's neck... Slicing his head clean off. KO! After climbing up the hole, Raph noticed his friend Pimple fighting the turtle, Raphael. Raph decided not to interfere, and snuck out of the sewer. Conclusion Wiz: That was close, but Dave Shar was superior to Michelangelo in almost every way. He won in power, speed defence, experience, and field advantage. Boomstick: Rash doesn't take speed Ina foot race, due to Mikey being a freaking NINJA. But when these two want to go fast, they get their vehicles! So which one is faster? The Speeder Bike of course! Rash pretty much flys right of e thing it's so fast! Mikey's skateboard doesn't match that! Wiz: Defence was close. Mikey's she'll let's him take Attacks from the Shredder himself, but Rash has been through worse, and although Mikey has pads, so does Rash! Dave also has the nearly indestructible shell, which he can attack in. Boomstick: Rash took field advantage. Mikey is a ninja, and Rash isn't good in stealth, but Mikey doesn't normally take advantage of his surroundings! Even if Mikey snuck out in the sewers like ol' Leo, Rash could break the whole thing down with his earth shattering punches! Wiz: And finally, Rash took power too. Mikey has Nunchucks, which hurt like baseball bats, but Rash overpowers him. Rash can endure the shurikens, and definitely can tank the water balloons. Meanwhile, Rash has axes, indestructible shells to smash into people, a giant spiked ball and chain, an exploding Speeder Bike, and Metal Claws. Boomstick: Mikey did his best, but he was just given a rash instead! Wiz: The winner is, Rash. Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015